oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Longinus Judas
; | first = Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | dfbackcolor = #387888 | dftextcolor = #9B154F | dfname = てこてこの実 | dfename = Teko Teko no Mi | dfmeaning = Walk Walk Fruit | dftype = }} is the first son of Longinus Niu and Longinus Cedric.Children of the Queen: Announcement of Judas as the oldest child. Judas currently acts as the Crown Prince, undertaking the role of public liaison and foreign ambassador. Much like all of the Princes of Dressrosa, Judas is an incredibly skilled combatant, and has earned his fame as the current Champion in , the largest and most dangerous of all the coliseums under Dressrosa's rule. Appearance Personality Relationships Dressrosa Royal Family As the eldest sibling among the Dressrosa Royal Family, Judas commands a significant amount of respect, willing or unwilling, from his siblings, parents and the King's consorts. He was noted to be placed in charge of the preparations for the Grand Battle Festival, a heavy responsibility that the King, Queen Camellia and his siblings Connor, Avelina and Spriggan trust he can handle, and that his delay to their dinner could only be attributed to a cause of utmost importance. Although in saying that, there is some degree of animosity from Spriggan, though that may be attributed to his generally sociopathic personality, as opposed to actual enmity with the Crown Prince.Blood and Wine Longinus Niu Longinus Niu, the Red King of Dressrosa, is Judas' mother and, accordingly, a person he should idealize and respect. In saying that, at a time, he did nothing of sort. After all, many years ago, when Judas was merely eight years of age, he was forced to kill his twin brother, Longinus Yeshua by the influence of his mother's cruel training methods.Drowned Flowers Ever since that day, he has harbored an agonizing fear, as well as anger for the King of Dressrosa. Despite this, he seemingly avoids confronting her about the events of said day, forever reminded of the single smile and tears that dripped down the cruel King's face.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared To his younger siblings, Judas is the perfect example of loyalty to the King. He follows his duties as the Crown Prince studiously, and has not once rebelled against their tyrannous mother, despite Connor believing he has the power to rebel against her. Although he is quick to point out that there is a clear difference between themselves and the King, pointing to the Day of Red.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared In saying that, he disallows his other siblings to harbor feelings of aggression and murderous intent towards his Mother, perhaps as a sign of loyalty or internal conflict regarding the matter.Drowned Flowers Niu appears to trust Judas to a significant extent despite being well aware of the trauma she has inflicted upon him. She trusted him with the vast majority of preparations pertaining to the Grand Festival of Flowers, a well-celebrated tradition in the Kingdom. The King notes that despite Judas' shortcomings, he is by no means irresponsible, indicating that there is little strain on their relationship from Niu's end.Blood and Wine Longinus Yeshua Yeshua was Judas' twin brother. However, through a tragic accident, Judas was forced to kill him in cold blood during a duel that Niu assigned and watched over while a mere eight years old.Drowned Flowers The impact of that duel lasts till this day, with Judas losing focus whenever the topic is brought up. To this extent, he believes that Yeshua's spirit inhabits the spear that he killed him with, noting that it violently shakes in his hand.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Longinus Camellia Longinus Connor Judas has known Connor for the longest out of his siblings, attributed to the fact that he is merely a year or so younger than him. As a result, Judas has picked up on his habits enough to be able to understand when Connor feels antagonistic towards him. In situations like these, he is noted to be quite forward with Connor, as opposed to his usual, polite self.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared In fact, to a degree, he acts quite condescending to his younger sibling, albeit that may be a way of trying to disconnect from his true feelings, as opposed to actual animosity, as expressed by his distant facial expression.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared When Connor believed that Judas would eventually kill all the other siblings after Yeshua in the name of their mother, the Crown Prince merely sighed and gave a roundabout answer, indicative of the lack of trust between the siblings despite spending a vast majority of their life with each other.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Connor, at one point in the past, found Judas to have an overwhelming presence and an air difficult to read, even for someone as skilled in as he was.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Connor believed in Judas' mighty strength, but accused him of never going against their Mother's wishes despite holding such power. He found Judas' answers to his queries lacking sufficient justification, and was merely reinforced in his belief that he would eventually kill all of the Longinus Family's children, to which he was ready to fight him to the death.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared In the present day, Connor seems much more amicable regarding his viewpoint on Judas, defending him from the verbal assault by his youngest sister, Longinus Avelina.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Longinus Adelia Benjamin Tabart Abilities and Powers Judas, the Crown Prince of Dressrosa, possesses full authority over the Kingdom's operations second to the King and Queen respectively. He has shown to be placed in charge of security measures for war celebrationsDrowned Flowers, the manager for the Grand Battle Festival preparations and even takes a part in ensuring Dressrosa's trading successes with foreign countries, namely Al-Shams.Blood and Wine With this responsibility comes considerable respect from his peers, something shown by his family's trust in him to perform these tasks optimally.Blood and Wine As a combatant, Judas is noted to be very powerful, considering he was directly trained by his mother. He boasts enough skill that he was placed in charge of the security for a celebration spanning the whole Kingdom, Drowned Flowers while Connor believed that Judas possessed the strength needed to overcome their mother's dominating influence, though Judas was quick to refute said claim.Fangs Bared, Hunter Flared Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Fighting Style Longinus Style ( , Ronjinasu Sutairu; lit. "True King's Spear Technique") * : * : Haki Intelligence History Past Major Battles Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Princes Category:Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users